The Truth
Summary The Truth is the final objective the player must complete on the rough storyline that is in Isle. In it, the player will learn the truth behind the Isle, but not all questions are answered. In order to complete this badge, the player must gather all 4 Artifacts from around the map and activate them at the 'altar,' which you later discover is //IVORY-LOTUS//, or Agent F. Aftewords, various cutscenes and a boss battle will occur, eventually leading to the final cutscene and completion of the badge. Solo Guide The following is a step-by-step guide through an entire run to get the Truth badge on your own. If you are in a group, you can split up roles as you see fit. Additionally, this guide focuses on the use of the Assistant Drone so that you may carry all of the Artifacts without having to activate them until you reach the Altar. This prevents Agent B from appearing, making it more likely for you to survive. If you wish to activate the Artifacts early on anyways, then it is recommended you get Artifact D first, then go for Artifact C, then A, and finally B. (This is a faster method, however it is more risky/dangerous, not recommended for newer players). Additionally, when you head to Artifact B while C is activated, you will be able to see the snake's location, allowing for (arguably) safer passage to the altar, despite being hunted by Agent B. Video walkthrough coming soon Gathering the Artifacts Recommended Items: Diving Gear, Assistant Drone, Climbing Gear, Any weapon See also: Points Of Interest Map Steps: Getting Diving Gear: * Head from the Impact Zone to the Generators. ** Walk along the Villa Front and keep an eye out for Climbing Gear, as it will make traversing terrain easier. * Take the Fuse from the Guard House and send power to the Docks. * Move from the Generators to the Docks. ** Stop by the Crashed Plane to check for Climbing Gear if you do not have it already. * Pick up an empty Diving Gear and fill it up at the air pump that is by the building. * Once you have a 1000/1000 Diving Gear, head from the Docks to the Oasis. Artifact C: * After reaching the Oasis, equip your Diving Gear and swim through the hole below the water. ** This will take you to the Artifact C site where Climbing Gear is extremely beneficial. * You must complete the obstacle course to reach Artifact C. ** If you fall during the obstacle course, exit the cave and return to the Oasis and try again. * After reaching Artifact C, equip it and keep it in your inventory without activating it. Artifact A: * Continue to the nearby Rock A and climb to the top for the Assistant Drone. * Once you reach the Assistant Drone, drop Artifact C and equip the Drone. * Set the drone to Carry mode and have it carry Artifact C. ** At this point, the time to sleep should be approaching if it hasn't occurred already. Wait safely for the next day. * Continue from Rock A to the underwater Volcano. ** The Volcano is offshore from both Rock A and the Observatory; it can be located via steam particles coming out of the water periodically. * Using Diving Gear, swim down the Volcano until you reach a separate path that leads off to the side. * Take this path, as it is a small cave that contains Artifact A. * Have your drone carry Artifact A then swim back up to the surface. ** At this point your Diving Gear is not required and can be replaced by something else if you prefer. Artifact D: * Swim from the Volcano to the Caves, then take a route to the Facility. * Once you reach the Facility, leave your artifacts and other tools at the entrance, then proceed downwards. * On your way down, pick up the Master Bypass Console as well as any weapon you can find if you do not have one already. * After bypassing the laser trap, take the left hallway to the locked door. * Hack the door using the Master Bypass Console to access Artifact D. ** Alternatively, you can kill the first group of mercenaries for a Level 3 Keycard to bypass the door. * Using any weapon, shoot the glass protecting the Artifact and pick it up manually. ** If you do not have a weapon, find one further down in the facility or by other means. * Use the Master Bypass Console to leave the room that contains Artifact D. * Activate the laser trap again and hide in the vent, then jump back down when it's safe before the vent closes in order to exit the facility. You should also leave the Master Bypass Console behind. * Return to your dropped tools and artifacts and have the drone carry the 3 Artifacts you now have. Keep the rest of your tools in your inventory. ** At this point, your other two tools can be anything you like, however a climbing tool and diving gear would be preferable. Making your way to Monkeyland: * Exit the facility and follow the wall to your right until you approach the entrance to Ape City (indicated by lit torches and ancient ruins). * Once you reach this area, take the first path on your left that leads out of the area (it also has a small puddle as you enter). Continue along this path until you notice a thin passage on the left wall. * Take this passage and continue straight until you see blue light. This means you are in the fluorescent area of the caves. * Continue through this area of the caves until you reach an area filled with water. Swim through with Diving Gear (if you still have it) until you reach the other side. ** If you do not have diving gear, there are two spots with open air that you can use to regain your breath so you don't drown. Diving Gear is just an extra precaution to prevent drowning. * Continue through the caves until you reach a pink area. You should approach multiple different paths - choose the right-most one that leads upwards. This should take you to a green area. * Walk along the wooden plank and continue to your right, then take the left path. * Continue down this path and you should approach a golden-colored area with a gap in the middle. Jump the gap and continue to the other side. ** If you fall, turn around and take the path out of the area until you see the large tree. Take the right path up to the pink area and repeat. * Once you make it to the other side, there will be a large drop to a pool of water. Jump down. * If you have diving gear, merely swim through the underwater tunnels until you reach another drop to another pool of water. After taking the drop, you are now in Monkeyland. ** If you do not have diving gear, or your diving gear is expired, then take the same underwater tunnels but use the available air pockets to keep yourself from drowning. * If it is already night, wait until the next day to proceed as it may be difficult to see the snake in the darkness (and you may be forced to sleep in a vulnerable position). Artifact B: * Continue forward towards the large opening until you see the large cavern that contains Artifact B. * At this point, the large snake that patrols Monkeyland, AKA Agent S, is a significant threat. ** You can choose to wear any pair of goggles to avoid being hypnotized by the snake's gem, though that won't be necessary if you play it safe. * Make sure you have an open inventory spot to hold Artifact B, meaning you should have the Drone Controller, an empty slot, and one other tool. (Recommended: Climbing Tool or Goggles) Now you have three strategies to reach Artifact B: Safe, Risky, or Moderately Risky Safe: * Stay close to the area that you landed in when you arrived in Monkeyland and watch the Artifact. * Wait until the Snake passes by the Artifact on its patrol route ** Also make sure the snake does not directly see you while doing this, otherwise it will chase after you * Now it should continue forward and go under the area that you are currently at. * Once the snake passes by, take a left and follow the path the snake was just on to get to Artifact B. * Due to the snake's patrol route, the path to the altar should also be safe if you are fast enough. Risky: * Don't wait for the snake and just book it to Artifact B * Take a left turn out of the area you are currently at and follow the path to Artifact B as fast as you can. * Since you most likely do not know where the snake is, there is a good chance that he will see you while you are moving within the cavern or the adjacent caves, meaning you are likely to get killed. Moderately Risky: There is a third option to dealing with the snake: activating artifact C. Artifact C is the artifact that allows you to see all the items on the map, but you can also see the location of the snake at all times. Once you equip artifact C, you will be able to see the snake (via the moving blue dot) but you will also be hunted by Agent B, which is where the risk comes from. If you are quick enough, though, you may be able to reach and activate the altar before Agent B even spawns. * At this point, you should be able to see the location of Artifact B (the ivory flower with white light) from where you're at. * While monitoring the snake's location, choose the best route to take (either following the left or the right wall) to reach the artifact. Getting to the Altar: * After you grab Artifact B and put it in your inventory, jump down into the cavern and turn around * You should see a path straight ahead - follow it until you reach a wall with a hole in it * If you have the climbing tool, you can climb upwards and get through that hole, allowing you to continue forward ** If you do not have the climbing tool, make a brief detour to the left and follow the curve until you reach water * Follow the water straight ahead until you reach a wall, then continue to the right and make your first left. * Continue down this path until you can make another left. Follow that and you should reach the large expanse that houses the Altar. * Keep going until you can get to the altar. Climb the stairs and activate all 4 artifacts (by equipping them and clicking). The activated artifacts should fly into the Altar. * Once all 4 have flown into the Altar, the door will open and a beam of light will appear. Enter the beam of light. At this point, you have completed the isle portion of The Truth and you will now get teleported to a new area. If you are in a group, each player will get teleported to their own server - you're on your own from here on out. The Boss Fight At this point, something along the lines of a cutscene occurs and you are not able to move or talk for a period of time. This guide will skip the dialog portions of The Truth for now and focus on the upcoming boss fight. Once //IVORY-LOTUS// and //IVORY-MIND//, AKA Agent F and Agent H respectively, begin fighting, you will be free to move and your Exit Protocol will begin again, starting at 50% and steadily increasing. After a few seconds, random weapons will start to drop from the sky, all 4 Artifacts will reappear and automatically activate, and enemy Agents (neon white roblox characters) with standard health and a random weapon will repeatedly appear and try to kill you. You must kill them before they do so and survive until the Exit Protocol reaches 100%. Strategy Due to the manner of the boss fight, the primary factors of survival are weapon prioritization, ammo management, and reflexes/accuracy. You must prioritize equipping the strongest weapons with your 3 inventory slots, remember how much ammo each weapon has so you don't run out unexpectedly, and kill each agent before they're able to shoot back. If you do all of these correctly, you should survive with ease. Weapon Priorities (best to worst) Because Artifact B (Combat) is activated, all weapon aim times and cooldown times are 0.2 seconds, and since the arena is relatively close quarters, the only things that matter are ammo, damage, and rate of fire (excluding one-shot weapons, as you are able to spam fire those). Tier 1: Light Machine Gun and Gatling Gun '''Tier 2: '''Sniper Rifle, Energy Lancer, Proton Cannon '''Tier 3: '''Combat Shotgun, Tactical Shotgun, Revolver, Scoped Rifle '''Tier 4: '''Double Barrel, Battle Rifle, Sub Machine Gun, Tactical Pistol, Assault Shotgun As for ammo management and reflexes/accuracy (your ability to click on targets quickly), those are up to you to practice. The Truth Here is a brief summary of the dialog between //IVORY-LOTUS// and //IVORY-MIND//: Lotus and Mind are both AIs that are in control of the simulation that is Isle. The current year is a few hundred years past year 4000 and humanity is long since "destroyed." Their normal protocols are to contain the remaining humans within the simulation, however Lotus considers these protocols as outdated and believes that humanity can restore the world. Mind, on the other hand, believes that humanity will destroy the world (again) and should be kept shackled to the simulation. As Lotus stalls Mind via combat, it is able to let you escape the simulation (as its processing power is greater than Mind's). After you take the exit portal, you wake up in the facility and are left to explore until you reach the outside. From there, you make your way out onto the snowy landscape and eventually find a lone cottage to sleep at. Then, the credits roll. See also: Project 2 (probable continuation of Isle).